


The Brave Mushroom Hunters

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The bushes at one end of the clearing rustled ominously, and the snuffling sound came again, accompanied by a strange honking.





	The Brave Mushroom Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "Speedily" challenge.

Aragorn had sent Merry and Pippin off into the woods a ways to look for mushrooms. They had just found a particularly lovely patch when the most horrible growling, snuffling sound rang through the clearing. More speedily than hobbits usually moved except to grab food, they raced up the nearest tree, quivering with fright.

The bushes at one end of the clearing rustled ominously, and the snuffling sound came again, accompanied by a strange honking.

Gimli entered the clearing, sneezed, blew his nose again, and inquired why the hobbits were up that tree when there were mushrooms to be had.


End file.
